1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel compounds, particularly to those comprising reaction products of dihydrocarbyl phosphates and phosphites and a particular sulfurized olefin, and to lubricant compositions containing same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Organic sulfur copounds have been known as additives for lubricating oils. They are generally used to provide extreme pressure properties to lubricants, especially under high-speed shock conditions. For example, sulfurized olefins are a known class of such organic sulfur compounds. Their utility and methods of preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,404, 3,697,499 and 3,703,504.
Certain phosphorus compounds are also known lubricant additives. The art also shows the addition of olefins to hydrogen phosphites under the influence of a catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,195 discloses the catalyzed reaction products of sulfurized olefins and dihydrocarbyl phosphites and their use in lubricant compositions. The reaction products are formed in the presence of an appropriate free-radical or peroxide type catalyst or azo-initiator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,195 is incorporated herein by reference.